Mas que solo militares
by RizEvans29
Summary: Riza duda que puede llegar a ser mas que solo la teniente de Roy y Havoc sin querer se involucra en lo que podria o no desencadenar sentimientos? celos? RoyxRiza :
1. Las sospechas de Jean Havoc

**Hola a todos y todas! aca les dejo un fanfic Royai que hice con mucho cariño para un blog de FMA hace un tiempito y decidi publicarlo como mi primer fanfic en este sitio, espero les guste y amen a esta pareja como yo los amo *_***

**De antemano gracias por leer :D**

**Importante: aclaro que los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es totalmente mia**

* * *

><p><strong>Las Teorias de Jean Havoc<strong>

Era una tarde como muchas otras en el cuartel central: cálida y con un cielo teñido de rosa y naranja. La cuesta del sol sobre el horizonte se divisaba desde la ventana de una de las oficinas del cuartel y adentro de ésta, una taza de café humeante reposaba en un escritorio. Su acogedor aroma inundaba la habitación impulsado por la fresca y silenciosa brisa de octubre.

La brigada del general Mustang se encontraba reunida aun en dicha oficina, aun terminando las incontables torres de papeleo acumulado de varias semanas. Puesto que desde algún tiempo las cosas marchaban tranquilas, no había ocurrido ningún incidente grave que reportar, por lo que en el cuartel, las actividades se habían reducido notablemente a solo papeleo y mas papeleo, por lo cual al Coronel no se le encontraba con frecuencia de muy mal pero MAL humor…

Roy: *repentinamente* escucharon eso? Sonó como alguien pidiendo auxilio! *se pone de pie* ...creo que ire a invest..

Riza: *interrumpiendolo* no se escapara de tu papeleo tan fácilmente, por favor tome asiento y termínelo de una vez

-Lo había descubierto- sabía perfectamente que ella podía descubrir fácilmente sus mentiras y sin embargo lo había intentado para librarse asi del infernal trabajo de oficina... Ante la amonestación de la rubia -quien ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de volverlo a ver- resignado, se dejo caer pesadamente de nuevo en su silla con mara cara.

Havoc: *con mala cara* si hubiera hecho SUPAPELEO desde un principio no estaríamos todos aquí y a estas horas

Falman: *siguiendo la indirecta* olle tienes razón. Además si es SU PAPELEO porque tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?

Roy: Callen y obedezcan la orden de su superior

Ambos hombre refunfuñaron pero resignados se siguieron llenando más papeles por más tiempo, por horas y horas hasta que las grandes pilas de documentos quedaron completadas.

Roy: bueno, al fin hemos puesto fin a esta tortura *bosteza*…preferiría salir a patrullar toda central todos los días a sentarme como secretaria a llenar documentos.

Breda: *susurrando* preferiría que usted los llenara usted solo porque son suyos…

Roy: que has dicho!

Breda: jeje que es tarde y ya me voy a casa

Roy: *consultando su reloj*…tienes razón, ya pasan de las seis y tengo compromisos

Fuery: Que le aproveche Coronel

Roy: *sonriendo* gracias, asi lo hare. Teniente primera Hawkeye asegúrese que estos documentos sean enviados hoy mismo, tengo prisa y me tengo que retirar ahora mismo

El Coronel tomo su abrigo y espero la contestación de su subordinada, ésta le daba la espalda y reunia los papeles de un escritorio. No hubo respuesta inmediata y su sonrisa se desvanecio..

Roy: Teniente Hawkeye me escucho?

-Riza giro parcialmente su rostro hacia el Coronel y sin mirarlo directamente-

Riza: Si Coronel..

Roy se coloco su abrigo, saco de uno de los bolsillos un sobre y de inmediato su sonrisa regreso. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de la mano y atravesó la puerta de la oficina. Fue el primero en marcharse seguido por Breda, Falman y Fuery. Riza aun estaba ordenando los ultimos documentos, su rostro por naturaleza inexpresivo, lucia cansado un poco más que de costumbre. Havoc lo notó.

Havoc: que sucede? Demasiado estrés?

Riza: no, tu sabes que estoy acostumbrada a las largas jornadas de trabajo de oficina.

Havoc: estas segura que estas bien? Te veo muy cansada

Riza: Estoy bien. Mañana será igual, mas papeleo vendrá *poniéndose su abrigo* Hasta mañana Teniente segundo Havoc.

El teniente segundo Havoc sabía que era algo más que estrés de oficina, había visto esa mirada de cansancio en su rostro en otras ocasiones. Jean y los demás de la brigada de Mustang sabían que la francotiradora compartía un vinculo más estrecho con el Coronel que cualquiera de ellos, después de todo ambos se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás antes de formar parte de los militares y tenían una larga historia desde la muerte del padre de Riza y maestro de Roy hasta la dolorosa guerra de Ishval que ambos tuvieron que vivir. Ella era su mano derecha, nunca se permitía estar cansada y siempre hacia su trabajo sin quejarse.

Sin embargo, en silencio muchas veces Jean se cuestiono hasta que punto llegaba dicho vínculo. Jamás vio nada que le hiciera pensar aquello pero algo dentro de sí le hacía creer que la teniente sentía algo más que lealtad por el hombre que era su deber proteger. El jamás se atrevería a mencionárselo por supuesto, eran amigos pero sabía de sobra que la teniente era muy reservada y nunca mencionaba nada de su vida personal. Nunca había tenido conocimientos de que ella saliera con alguien. A diferencia de ella, en cambio, el Coronel si lo hacia...vaya que si lo hacia y POR CANTIDAD

Sabía que él se dirigía a una cita con una secretaria del cuartel de la que probablemente no recordara ni el nombre y que no volvería a ver más, conocía de sobra a su mujeriego Coronel. Y si sus sospechas de los sentimientos de su amiga eran ciertas, pues la verdad se sentía mal por ella a pesar que él nunca hubiera visto algún signo de que realmente eso lo que la entristeciera. Sabia de sobra que ella era una mujer fuerte y que era poco probable que en la vida la observaría ponerse a llorar con alguno de ellos. La conocía, ella no se permitiría sentir nada de eso y si lo sintiera jamás lo mostraría ante nadie. Ella era de las personas que preferían cargar con sus penas solas antes de que alguien más lo hiciera…justamente por aquello decidió alcanzarla, tomo su abrigo y corrió tras de ella

Havoc: *apresuradamente dándole alcance* Hey Teniente Hawkeye! Espere!

Riza: *voltea* que sucede teniente segundo Havoc? Se nos quedo algo de papeleo?

Havoc: ehh no que va! sabes, no mentía al decirte que te ves cansada *sonrie* ...porque no hacemos algo distinto para variar, que dices? Te animas?

Riza: *confundida* ehh? Algo distinto?

Havoc: si, tu eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte desanimada o estresada y se me ocurrió que saliéramos a cenar, hay un nuevo restaurante y escuche que tienen la mejor pasta de la ciudad, vamos! Será divertido. Paso por ti más tarde que dices?

Riza: pasta? Me gusta la pasta. Está bien

Havoc no sabia si sus suposiciones eran bien fundadas o no. Lo unico que sabia es que su amiga lo necesitaba, sea porque solo estaba estresada o por que el hombre que ella amaba se dirigia a verse con otra mujer. Lo cierto es que el era su amigo y haria algo al respecto.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Invitacion

**Capitulo 2. Invitación**

Riza Hawkeye se fue a su casa, la cual, quedaba cerca del cuartel. Al principio, había pensando en rechazar la invitación de Havoc …pero luego pensó y llego a la conclusión, que un momento con un buen amigo le haría bien. Lo necesitaba.

Mientras se vestía con su ropa de civil, le regreso el mismo pensamiento de la tarde, cuando se encontraba colocando los papeles en los estantes, y había ignorado a su Coronel…"MUJERIEGO" dijo en voz alta. El solo escuchar de su propia voz aquella palabra, hizo que volviera la misma tristeza que había sentido antes, misma que disfrazo de estrés con Havoc…"No tienes derecho a sentir nada" se dijo a sí misma mirándose en su espejo. Suspiro y continúo arreglándose.

Havoc no se equivocaba con sus sospechas, ella no amaba, más que a nada en su vida le amaba. Desde muchos años antes de convertirse en la militar, él era la razón por la que ella había tomado un arma. Jamás se lo diría…ella era su guardaespaldas, no aspiraba a nada más. Además, estaba convencida que para él, ella no era una mujer, era su teniente y punto. Ser mujer para su Roy Mustang significaba usar tacones altos y minifaldas.

Ella obviamente no era una mujer ante los ojos de ese hombre. Si él la viera de distinta manera estaría con él en estos momentos, ELLA sería su cita y no ESA secretaria que le envió un sobre sellado con un beso de labial rojo carmín lleno de perfume, con 2 boletos dentro invitándolo a salir.

Ese era él y ella lo conocía perfectamente. Nunca se permitió sentir celos o demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimientos frente a él y sus colegas, y probablemente no lo haría en lo que le quedara de vida. Seguiría a su lado como su fiel teniente y amándolo en lo profundo de su corazón, viendo cómo saldría con una chica después de otra y no haría comentarios al respecto, lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno…

En ese momento escucho la voz de Jean Havoc en el pasillo de su apartamento y al abrir la puerta confirmo que efectivamente se trataba de su colega. Vestía un traje casual azul negro y estaba hablando con una jovencita a 2 puertas de la suya. Escucho que el sonriente rubio le decía: "…veras, es rubia y militar…se que vive en este edificio pero no recuerdo el numero de su apartamento jeje…". La atontada jovencita solo balbuceaba sonidos intangibles victima de sus nervios ocasionados obviamente por el atractivo del hombre que tenía enfrente. Riza Hawkeye no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Cuando Havoc la escucho, giro su cabeza y vio a su compañera de trabajo parada en la puerta de su apartamento. Le dio un breve "gracias" a la jovencita, quien al ver a Riza, no pudo ocultar su rostro de enfado. Havoc no se percato de ello y avanzo hacia Riza.

Havoc: Buenas noches señorita, nos vamos?

Riza asintió y tomo su bolso. Partieron rumbo al restaurante del cual Havoc había hablado. Era bonito y muy acogedor. Tenía Jazz como música de ambiente y había algo en él que resultaba simplemente relajante. -"Mesa para dos"-dijo Havoc y una alegre mesera les condujo a una mesa. Después, de leer el menú, ordenaron pasta y Havoc ordeno de vino para ambos.

Riza: Vino? Mañana hay trabajo sabes?

Havoc: lo se, pero en verdad creo que lo estas necesitando.

Riza: a que te refieres?

Havoc: todo ese….estres que te cargas. De vez en cuando una copa te cae bien y también dejar de pensar en …el trabajo, sabes…no eres solo una teniente, no solo somos militares.

Riza se quedo pensativa al oir esto último. Ella no tenía mas vida que la del ejercito, siempre había sido así desde que se enlisto. La expresión de su rostro cambio. Jean observó esa mirada de tristeza en sus ojos marrones nuevamente. Rayos. No era su intensión que ella se sintiera así! Después de todo, para evitar eso justamente la invito a distraerse! Se produjo un momento de silencio hasta que..

Havoc: El Coronel es un tonto y siempre seguirá siendo un tonto.

Riza levanto de inmediato la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio. El había adivinado en la persona que ella estaba pensando! Por primera vez desde que la conocía la vio ruborizarse, sus pupilas se contrajeron, se enderezo en su silla y lo miro aterrado…Jean temió por su vida –"seguro sacara su arma"- pensó…pero a pesar de su miedo se limito a sonreírle dulcemente.

Riza: Te..teniente segundo..yo…

En ese momento llego la mesera. Riza al verla llegar bajo su rostro y espero que se ella sirviera la pasta y el vino, y se retirara. Cuando ésta dijo un "buen provecho" y se marcho, Riza, hablo con voz muy baja sin darle nuevamente la mirada a Havoc

Riza: no se dé que hablas teniente, no sé porque mencionas al Coronel…

Havoc: de hecho, lo dije porque quería obtener una respuesta….creo que con tu reacción ya me la has dado.

Al escuchar esto último, se sorprendió aun mas. Levantó su rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Jean Havoc vio en ellos un diluvio de sentimientos: vergüenza, enojo, indignación, desesperación y tristeza…sobre todo tristeza. Ella bajo nuevamente la mirada. SU COLEGA LO SABIA TODO. Nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Sintió aun mas vergüenza y esta vez, más vulnerable que nunca en su vida.

Havoc: Hawkeye eres mi amiga, nunca has compartido tu vida personal conmigo, pero eres mi amiga. Sabes que me preocupo por ti y que te aprecio. Mi intensión no es juzgarte. Me creerías si te digo que jamás lo comentaría con alguien?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Jean sopeso la opción que ella sacara su arma de un momento a otro y lo mandara a él y su secreto a la tumba. La vio dar un largo respiro y luego, más compuesta hablo.

Riza: No importa si lo haces, no tiene ninguna importancia si lo dices o no a alguien. La cuestión es que esta cuestión no importa...

Havoc: sabes por qué debería de importarte? Por ti misma y por lo que esto te hace

Riza: no veo realmente por qué ha de ser así…esto…esto no me afecta..

Ella aparto sus ojos de los suyos y tomo su copa de vino y la llevo a sus labios para darle un sorbo, él encendió un cigarrillo y puso su mano en la mesa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Riza coloco su copa de nuevo en la mesa, Jean deslizo su mano por la mesa y le tomo la suya que aun sostenía su copa. Ella lo miro a los ojos…encontró una ternura y comprensión.

Havoc: no es bueno cargar con las cosas solos, no es sano.

Riza: yo no espero nada de él. Mi deber es protegerlo, solo soy su teniente. Esta es la vida que elegí el día que me uní al ejercito, tengo una meta y es mantenerlo vivo…nada mas. No es una carga.

Havoc: dar la vida por alguien…eso…eso si es intenso si lo piensas bien.

Silencio. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y entonces Riza no pudo evitar sonreír, pues era cierto si lo veía desde esa perspectiva. Dar la vida por alguien sonaba a novela romantica. Jean rio con ganas, pues se alegro de haber conseguido borrar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro… al menos un poco. La risa de Jean la había contagiado y sintió como toda esa vergüenza y tristeza de desvanecían.

Riza: Havoc yo en verdad…

En ese momento súbitamente alguien dejo caer su mano en la mesa. Ambos, desconcertados miraron asombrados a la persona que de la nada había aparecido junto a ellos…

Roy: Buenas noches mis tenientes…


	3. Algo inesperado

**Capitulo 3. Algo inesperado**

Había salido antes que los demás de su oficina. Llego a su casa temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió elegante con su ropa de civil…o más bien con su traje para las citas. No conocía nada de aquella secretaria que pasaría a recoger en unas horas, nada excepto que era secretaria del ejercito y su dirección, la cual, ella muy amablemente se todo la molestia de detallar en su carta.

"Como se llamaba?" –pensaba- "ummm…algo así como Diana..o era Ana…" se preguntaba mientras ataba su corbata…"Adriana! Se llama Adriana!" –recordó. Una vez terminado sus habituales preparativos de citas, salió en su auto rumbo a la dirección que estaba en la carta en su bolsillo. Al llegar toco el timbre y espero. La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer joven, cabello negro largo con un vestido de gran escote que en realidad era demasiado llamativo -"PERFECTO"- pensó.

Fueron a un teatro y vieron una obra, la tal Adriana no dejo de hablar en toda la función y de observarlo, él se limito a escucharla, mujeriego pero caballero al fin. Después de la función planeaba irla a dejar de nuevo a su casa, y entonces ella le menciono acerca de un nuevo restaurante donde servían una deliciosa pasta. Roy pensó que si ella le había enviado los boletos de aquella obra, lo menos que el podía hacer, era invitarla a cenar. En cuando él se lo propuso, ella gustosamente acepto agregando que así se podrían conocer mejor, cosa, que realmente Roy Mustang dudaba.

Llegaron al restaurante. Una mesera los recibió. "Mesa para dos"-dijo Roy y la coqueta secretaría añadió "…y que sea en un lugar más privado". La mesera los condujo a una mesa en una sección donde solo habían mesas para dos personas, les tomo su orden y se marchó.

Roy pensó "En verdad es un lugar bonito". Ella siguió hablando de cómo varios soldados la habían invitado a salir y como los había rechazado a todos. Roy entonces se dijo en su interior: "Es un lindo lugar. Debería traer a los chicos un día. A Breda le encantaría la comida, a Falman y Fuery les gustaría el Jazz del ambiente, Havoc probablemente encendería su cigarrillo y se recostaría en estos comodos asientos y Hawkeye…bueno a ella le gusta la pasta…creo" -Miro su plato de pasta y sonrió.

Adriana: Porque sonríes? Te estaba diciendo que la secretaria del General Wade dijo que yo era una cualquiera y tu sonríes?

Fue hasta ese momento que Roy se percato que sonreía y se sintió confundido por ello.

Roy: Discúlpame Ana..digo! Adriana, estaba un poco distraído y pensaba en otras cosas.

La chica hizo un puchero. Obviamente estaba molesta. Aunque no lo suficiente para pararse y largarse, pues se había dado cuenta que en la mesa de al lado, una chica la veía con envidia. Probablemente era otra de las admiradoras de Mustang, así que por el simple hecho de la satisfacción que le producía que la envidiaran, decidió pasar por alto la metida de pata de su acompañante. "Descuide" le dijo mientras le sonreía coquetamente y de reojo miraba a la envidiosa de la otra mesa ponerse roja de los celos. Luego pidió que la disculpara, que necesitaba ir al tocador de damas, se puso de pie y salió camino al baño de mujeres.

Cuando la coqueta secretaria se había marchado, Mustang reflexiono acerca del incidente. Cómo fue posible que se sumiera tanto en sus pensamientos para no haber escuchado a la chica? y más aun, sonreír sin darse cuenta. Pensativo, tomo su copa y la levanto. A través del vino blanco observo a algo que le capto su atención… era su Teniente Segundo Havoc.

Pensó en ir a saludarl pero… oh! se percato que estaba con una chica, por lo que desistió. Sin embargo, una segunda vista a la acompañante de su subordinado hizo que inexplicablemente se sintiera confundido. La conocía. La mujer era rubia y llevaba su largo cabello suelto. Vestía con una camisa de cuello alto negra que le tallaba muy bien, una falda, zapatillas altas, aretes y maquillaje moderado. Era su Teniente primera! su mano derecha! la mujer con la que día a día convivía y le forzaba a terminar su trabajo, la que usaba uniforme militar y sentía manía compulsiva por las armas. Estaba… diferente, pero era ella!

De pronto sintió como si estuviera en otra dimensión...qué rayos hacían sus dos subordinados en ese lugar? Porque estaban juntos? Por Havoc estaba tomando su mano? Que le estaba diciendo? Porque se miraban a los ojos? Porque ella le había sonreído? Porque ahora reían? QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA TODO AQUELLO! Sintió una furia desenfrenada recorrerle toda la espalda hasta su cuello. Se había puesto de pie. No recordaba haberle dado la orden a sus piernas que se movieran pero lo estaban haciendo, caminaba hacia la mesa de sus subordínanos. No estaba pensando, sentía deseos de molerle a golpes la cara a alguien. Sentía una ira incontrolable, como si alguien lo hubiera ofendido con el peor de los insultos. Como reacción inmediata se llevo una mano a su bolsillo y busco su guante y al encontrarlo súbitamente se detuvo. QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO? A QUIEN PENSABA QUEMAR? Saco su mano de su bolsillo, dejando su guante dentro de éste y cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de los que hacía ya era muy tarde. Había colocado de golpe su otra mano en la mesa y dos pares de ojos lo observaban con curiosidad. "QUE DEMONIOS HACES ROY?" dijo en su interior para sí mismo, sonrío y dijo…

Roy: Buenas noches mis tenientes.


	4. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

Es curioso como en momentos todo puede cambiar. Curioso como una situación puede ser malinterpretada. Curioso como un solo acto puede cambiarlo todo… tres personas, un lugar, una situación incómoda. Silencio. Tensión.

De pie, junto a ella, el hombre por el que literalmente daría su vida. Traje civil. Expresión facial desconocida. Riza Hawkeye tuvo que recordarse a sí misma el seguir respirando, sin embrago su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerla. Pensó "ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"-y luego, en la milésima de segundo más larga de toda su vida, pensó en todo tipo de cosas: "Nos escucho! Por Dios lo sabe todo!..NO NO NO Riza! Él acaba de llegar! No pudo escuchar nada!... voy a vomitar…" -Comprendió que tenía que decir algo. "Habla! Di algo! DI LO QUE SEA YA!"

Havoc: *sorprendido* Buenas noches Coronel

"Por el amor a Dios Riza! Actúa natural"- se dijo a sí misma-"Habla! di algo!.."

Riza: *traga saliva* Coronel…

Roy Mustang sonreía. En su interior, su cerebro trabajaba con mayor dificultad en un intento desesperado por saber cómo había llegado a semejante situación. Confundido de sus propios actos (y más aun de sus emociones), trato de calmar el extraño sentimiento que recorría en todo su ser y lucir normal.

Havoc: Vaya coincidencia encontrarnos..!

Roy: *se aclara la garganta*Así es, coincidencia…yo…los vi y pensé, pues pensé en venir a *tosido*…saludar.

Riza sintió como si le quitaran un peso de su espalda "Bien no escucho nada, cálmate, él solo vino a saludar…solo eso"-se tranquilizo a sí misma

Havoc: Ya veo…quiere tomar asiento o…es que alguien lo acompaña Colonel?

"OH NO!"-dijo la voz interna de Roy. Se había olvidado por completo de su acompañante! Como reacción inmediata giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de su mesa y vio el rostro furioso de Adriana observándolo con rabia y curiosidad

Roy: ehh…pues…yo..me retiro y no interrumpo más su cena. Los veré mañana en la oficina. Teniente segundo Havoc...Teniente Hawkeye...

Miro a los ojos a Riza al pronunciar su apellido, dijo un "con permiso…" y se alejo en dirección de la furiosa chica que lo esperaba en el otro extremo del restaurante. Llego donde ésta, le dijo algo y luego ambos salieron del aquel lugar… o más bien, Roy salió y ella lo persiguió.

Havoc: vaya, eso…fue inesperado. Tu…estas bien?

Riza se limito a asentir y a frotarse los dedos contra el puente de su nariz, como si así pudiera borrar el mar de pensamientos y sentimientos en el que se encontraba perdida. Que demonios había sido todo aquello? Es que acaso de todos los restaurantes de la cuidad Roy Mustang no pudo elegir otro! Sentía que un dolor de cabeza venia en camino.

Riza: Discúlpame, pero creo que se me quito el apetito. Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa.

Havoc asintió "Te acompaño"-le dijo, y salieron del restaurante. Durante el camino no comentaron nada de lo sucedido. Cada quien se limito a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Riza.

Riza: Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la oficina

Havoc: este…yo…lo siento *encogiéndose de hombros* …creo que mi plan de distraerte no salió como yo lo había planeado. Perdón

Riza: no importa, no pasa nada en serio. Buenas noches

Havoc: …buenas noches

Riza entro y cerró la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano. Jean sabía que estaba mintiendo. Claro que le importaba y claro que le pasaba algo, Jean había decidido no insistir porque su propia conciencia le decía que era mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, al menos por ahora. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa repasando en su mente cada uno de los hechos de la noche.

Uno particularmente captaba su atención: la mirada de Roy Mustang. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada que el Coronel dirigía a alguien cuando éste alguien obtenía algo que él quería. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, se la había dirigido a él! y con la intensidad que jamás habia visto dirigírsela a otra persona. Jean Havoc sonrió complacido. Hasta antes de analizar ese detalle había dado por fracasada su misión de "amigo solidario", pero ahora estaba seguro de 2 cosas: la primera, Riza Hawkeye amaba a Roy Mustang a tal grado de proteger su vida con la suya de ser necesario y sin esperar nada a cambio. Y la segunda, Roy Mustang había sentido celos al verlo a él en compañía de Riza Hawkeye. "Parece que después de todo si he sido de utilidad"-pronuncio en voz alta, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

En casa, Riza sentada en el suelo abrazaba fuertemente a su fiel Black Hayate, y éste sollozaba al sentir caer las lagrimas de su dueña sobre su pelaje. Allí había estado ella, aceptando ante su amigo el mayor de sus secretos, admitiendo ese sentimiento que día con día escondía en el último rincón de su alma, y luego…luego, había visto con sus propios ojos al hombre dueño de su corazón en medio de una cita con otra mujer…es decir, ella sabía perfectamente que esa noche él estaría haciendo eso, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era verlo… "Me destrozo Black... él estaba en ese lugar y sabes que hizo! Hizo una pausa en su cita para ir a restregarme en mi cara que él estaba con esa secretaria y luego simplemente se fue!"-le dijo al can y él, emitió un gemido ahogado como contestación y froto su hocico en el hueco de su cuello, a modo de consolar a su ama pero luego empezó a sollozar otra vez "está bien, está bien...no mas lagrimas..."-le dijo, mientras se secaba las suyas y acariciaba a su lomo "mañana…mañana solo será otro día más" dijo en voz alta, pero esta vez, más para sí misma que para Black Hayate.

Acostado en su cama, Roy pensaba en lo sucedido. Mil preguntas le pasaban por la mente y ninguna tenía una respuesta clara o lógica; como, porque había hecho lo que hizo o que es lo que le había impulsado a comportarse de una forma tan extraña? Todo lo que había sucedido en ese restaurante representaba un completo misterio. -"Lo siento, me tengo que ir"- le dijo a Adriana y después salió del restaurante, ella furibunda le había dado alcance en la calle. El bofetón que Adriana le había dado mientras le gritaba "A MI NADIE ME DEJA PLANTADA!" aun le dolía un poco. Se llevo la mano al rostro y se frotó la mejilla izquierda. Lo cierto, es que Roy no sabía a ciencia cierta si era verdad que a la tal Adriana nunca la habían dejado plantada en su vida, pero lo que si sabía es que él nunca antes había dejado plantada a una mujer durante una cita. Entonces, porque lo había hecho en esta noche? Que había sido aquel disgusto tan grande que le impidió seguir con su cita? La imagen de Jean Havoc tocando la mano de Riza Hawkeye salto en su mente como una respuesta involuntaria, y de inmediato, sintió esa sensación que se apoderó de su cordura en el restaurante. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si así pudiera borrar la imagen.

Era ilógico y carecía de sentido pero estaba claro que el detonante a su rabia había sido verlos juntos y SOLOS …"pero porqueeeee!"-se dijo, mientras se llevo la mano a la frente. Un suspiro. Se sintió cansado. "Solos…" –era una cita? Porque ellos tendrían una cita?… algo estaba mal, Hawkeye no tiene por qué tener citas…y menos con otro de nuestra brigaba! Un momento… Hawkeye tiene citas? Desde cuando Hawkeye tiene citas?...bueno, ella es una mujer soltera, obviamente puede tener citas si ella quisiera pero…desde cuando ella quería? La imagen de esta noche de su teniente le vino a la mente. Pensó en como casi no la reconoció, en cómo estaba vestida, en su cabello suelto…estaba…diferente…estaba…hermosa…umm, es decir…se veía bien…y…estaba…ella estaba…en una cita con Jean Havoc! Su mal humor regresó y su confusión aumentó. Otro suspiro. "Es oficial, temo por mi cordura"-se dijo.


	5. El fuego interior

**El Fuego Interior**

Todo puede estar bien o todo puede estar mal, todo depende de la perspectiva. Un pequeño detalle, un gesto evidente e incluso la más mínima perturbación de una monotonía puede desencadenar eventos transcendentales…

Aquella noche, fue la noche más larga que Riza Hawkeye había tenido desde la guerra de Ishval. Ojos marrones veían el sol del amanecer a través de la visión borrosa de unos parpados inflamados a causa de un desvelo inminente y por haber desbordado ríos de lagrimas. Durante toda la noche, imágenes de malas escenas transcurrieron en su mente como una película recién estrenada. Todos y cada uno de los detalles de su "incidente" fueron peor en su cabeza y todo ese dolor que sintió, al ver a la persona que amaba con otra chica en su cara, le hicieron llegar a una conclusión: "Roy Mustang es solo tu Coronel y tu su subordinada. Cumple con tu palabra de protegerlo y ya"-se lo repitió toda la noche entre cada una de las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. El sol se colaba cada vez más por su ventana, ya era hora de levantarse. Después de todo, era día de oficina. Era solo otro día más….uno más, todo seguiría igual.

En su apartamento, Roy Mustang ya se había levantado de la cama y preparado para ir a la oficina, cuando se dio cuenta que era muy temprano aun, por lo que decidió prepararse un poco de café. Mientras se estaba preguntando cuánta agua ponerle a la cafetera pensó- "¿Desde cuándo no preparo una taza de café? …no lo recuerdo…umm no es mi culpa…Hawkeye es la que siempre lo hace en la oficina"- y como por arte de magia, el apellido de la rubia le trajo el recuerdo de lo sucedido. ..así que allí estaba, con la taza de café humeante en su mano y sin haberle dado ni un solo sorbo, confundido…molesto y confundido. Lo había meditado por la noche con su almohada y encontró cosas en su mente que eran innegables. La primera: odiaba con todo el fuego de su alma haber encontrado a sus dos tenientes en una cita. La segunda: Jean Havoc estuvo a punto de morir carbonizado. Y la tercera: se estaba tomando de una forma demasiado personal todo aquel asunto. Es decir, si, está bien. Sus subordinados tenían una vida aparte del ejercito, él también la tenia…entonces…entonces, que estaba mal? Porque simplemente no quería aceptar que Jean y Riza estuvieran saliendo juntos?...pero es que eso…eso simplemente no le agradaba y ya! ESTABA MAL Y PUNTO! …suspiró. Luego pensó en Jean Havoc. Sabía que había salido con muchas otras chicas del cuartel, incluso chicas que ya habían salido con el mismísimo Roy Mustang y esto a él nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo…entonces…porque con Hawkeye era distinto? Además ella…ella simplemente no podría buscar algo romantico con Havoc…o si? El preguntarse esto último en su mente, lo hizo sentir extrañamente triste, solo y herido. Golpeo la mesa con su puño derecho y se llevo la otra mano a la frente. "qué le pasa a Hawkeye? …ella no puede ir en serio con Havoc…ella no puede estar haciendo esto…ella no puede estar haciéndome esto!"-Su última oración salió tan rápido de su boca que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo y una vez el eco de su voz quedo vagando por la habitación, Roy simplemente no podía creer lo que su subconsciente despechado le había hecho decir. Una verdad que se abría paso en su mente, como si fuera una avalancha arrolladora lo asustó y lo obligo a frotarse la frente para alejarla lo más que pudiera. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad "Rayos, claro que no!"-se dijo, tomo un sorbo de café y acto seguido lo escupió, sabia realmente mal…asquerosamente mal, aquello ni en sueños podría ser café. Arrojó el resto del "intento fallido de café" en el fregadero y partió rumbo al cuartel.

Como siempre, Riza fue la primera en llegar a la oficina. Preparo café y comenzó a organizar los documentos del día. Uno a uno fueron llegando sus colegas, primero Fuery, luego Breda con Falman y por ultimo Havoc. Éste, no le hizo el menor comentario del asunto ya que sabía que era conveniente que nadie más de la brigada se enterara de lo sucedido. En ese momento un soldado del almacén llego para informar que un cargamento acababa de llegar y necesitaba que miembros la brigada del Coronel verificaran sus datos. Así que los hombres de Mustang dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a salir de la oficina detrás el soldado. Cuando Havoc iba a cruzar la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que Riza no se había movido del escritorio del Coronel, así que volvió a entrar. Camino hacia ella

Havoc: que sucede Teniente? No vienes?

Riza: *de espaldas a él y ordenando papeles* si, en un segundo

Havoc: este…estas bien?

Ella seguía de espaldas. Él aguardo repuesta. No hubo contestación. Entonces Jean coloco sus manos en sus hombros y de una manera gentil la giro sobre sí misma para ver su rostro. Se encontró con ojos inflamados disimulados con un poco de maquillaje

Riza: Estoy bien. Vamos, tenemos trabajo

Ella intento dar el paso pero los brazos en sus hombros se lo impidieron. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y Riza supo que su colega sabía que ella no estaba bien y cuando vio que él iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo se escucho un portazo. Había alguien más en la habitación. Havoc giro su cabeza y a su espalda se encontró de pie, aun con la mano en la perilla, Roy Mustang mirándolo con enfado. De la forma más natural que pudo, soltó a los hombros de la teniente apartándose al mismo tiempo de su lado

Havoc: Coronel…*saludo militar* buenos días

Riza: Buenos días Coronel *se voltea al escritorio*

Roy: *aun con la mirada en Havoc* Buenos… días

Riza: *revolviendo carpetas*tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy señor. Llegó un cargamento que necesita que usted revise y autorice.

Roy: *mirándolos a ambos*…ya veo

Havoc: ehh…si, yo iba camino al almacen…asi que compermiso Coronel

Le dio otro saludo militar, paso a su lado lo más lejos que pudo (Roy lo seguió con la mirada) y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera de ésta, se preguntó si lo que acaba de pasar se le pondría la situación aun más difícil a su amiga y concluyo que de ser así él era un amigo de lo peor. Se encogió de hombros y partió rumbo al almacén.

Dentro de la oficina, silencio total. Cuando Havoc salió, Roy camino en dirección de la maquina cafetera y se sirvió un café. Aun estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver y sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Allí estaba otra vez ese estúpido y absurdo sentimiento. Tomo un sorbo de café y camino en dirección de su escritorio, donde Hawkeye aun estaba de pie frente a éste, apilando documentos. Se sentó en su silla y la giro en dirección contraria de modo que ninguno de los dos podían verse. Las palabras le quemaban dentro de su boca, ya no podía contenerlas más

Roy: me quieres explicar que está pasando Teniente Hawkeye?

En ese momento Riza agradeció que él estuviera dándole la espalda pues no pudo controlar su expresión facial de "lo sabe, de alguna manera se dio cuenta que me afectó verlo con otra"

Riza: *con voz tranquila*de que está hablando señor?

Roy: sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, creo no necesitar ser específico

Se hizo un silencio. Riza comenzaba a pensar que de verdad Roy lo sabía todo. Mientras la ansiedad de Roy aumentaba con su silencio

Roy: Teniente, no estoy ciego ni soy tonto. Hay cosas que son evidentes

Las pupilas de Riza se contrajeron "lo sabe"-grito una voz en ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Buscaba las palabras para contestarle algo pero nada se le ocurrió, su mente estaba en blanco. Su frente se cubrió con una fina capa de sudor y sintió el calor de su sangre bajándole por detrás del cuello. Podía escuchar su propio palpitar en los oídos. Apretó contra si los papeles de sus manos y sintió rendirse…del otro lado de su silla, Roy permanecía inmóvil torturado por el silencio. Su yo interno (el aun sensato) le decía que él no era nadie para meterse en la vida personal de los demás y al mismo tiempo, otra parte de él le decía cosas que según él carecían de sentido y que no quería reconocer

Roy: No soy nadie para decirte nada teniente, pero me preocupa como esto va a afectar tu desempeño en el cuartel ("Mentiroso…"-le susurro su yo interno)

Riza: Coronel, conozco muy bien mi posición y puedo separar mi vida personal de la profesional

No más. La explosión dentro de Roy Mustang se consumo. La rabia se apodero de él y súbitamente se puso de pie y giro para quedar frente a Riza con el escritorio en medio de ambos y dejo caer en él sus manos de golpe

Roy: Eso no es lo que parecía hace un momento! Que acaso me vas a negar lo que vi? Un poco más y te encuentro con Havoc haciendo quien sabe qué cosa en este mismo escritorio!

Las palabras le habían salido de la boca como carbón encendido. Riza al escucharlas abrió sus ojos con la sorpresa y confusión todo su ser. De qué demonios estaba hablando? Nada tenía sentido!

Riza: …disculpe?

Roy: Ya me escuchaste. Es que acaso su cita de ayer por la noche no fue suficiente?

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos…y entonces…entonces todo tuvo sentido! Los ojos marrones Riza de abrieron tanto que sintió marearse. Comprendió que ambos habían estado hablando de cosas TOTALMENTE distintas. El creía que su cena con Havoc había sido una cita!...y entonces los comentarios de Roy Mustang la hicieron sentir ofendida. Puso su mano derecha en el escritorio y corto la distancia entre su rostro y el de Roy, y le hablo con severidad

Riza: …para empezar, quiero decirle que no estábamos hablando de lo mismo y para continuar, usted no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa forma. Y le prohíbo que diga esas cosas, para su mayor información yo y el teniente no tuvimos una cita

Roy: ah, con que no estábamos hablando de lo mismo? Entonces de que estaba hablando usted teniente? Sería tan amable de explicarme

Riza: Creo que esta conversación se termino

Y cuando ella se disponía a irse, Roy le hablo con aquella voz que solo reservaba para hacer notar su autoridad

Roy: Teniente Hawkeye le ordeno que no dé un paso mas.

Riza: lo siento mi coronel pero tendré que desacatar esa orden

Roy: sabe que por desobedecer una orden de un superior puede costarle la vida ante un juez marcial?

Riza: lo se, me atendré a las consecuencias

Y dicho esto giro sobre si misma dispuesta a irse de allí, dispuesta a dejar el ejército y a botar toda su carrera militar a la basura, dispuesta a todo con tal de salir de esa habitación y poder llorar sin que ese hombre al que tanto amaba se diera cuenta de lo patética que era. Y de pronto sintió unos brazos que desde su espalda la rodeaban. Una mano giro su cabeza y sin aviso previo unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos con tan violencia que su cabeza se estrello contra la puerta por la que se disponía salir. Roy no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez habia perdido la poca razón que le quedaba, se habia dejado llevar por sus impulsos, celos y …sentimientos? –esto está muy mal-se dijo a si mismo, pero a la vez esta muuuy bien. Jamás pensó que los labios de la rubia fueran tan adictivos, estaba en el paraíso. Por fin todo estaba claro. Estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de esa hermosa mujer.

Riza al principio no pudo mas que pensar que se trataba de un sueño pero cuando aquel hombre dejo de besar sus labios y la miro fijamente, con esos ojos suyos que le atravesaban el alma, supo que esto era realidad. Su amado coronel la había besado y ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir o qué hacer. Entonces, él a pocos centímetros de su rostro y tomando este con su mano derecha le hablo casi en un susurro

Roy: Riza…

Riza: …

Roy: No saques tu arma, por favor no me mates, por favor….no me dejes solo…

Riza: y-yo…

Roy: tu deber es protegerme… incluso de mi mismo, no me dejes solo por favor….no sabes las estupideces que un hombre enamorado y celoso puede llegar a cometer…

E-NA-MO-RA-DO?...aquella palabra la había tomado con la guardia baja y había hecho que sus mejillas ardieran con gran sonrojo

Roy: aprecio mucho a Jean sabes, no quisiera tener que partirle la cara en dos…pero si tu en verdad estas interesado en el y-yo supondo que no soy quien para impedirles nada..

Y dicho esto, bajo su rostro con una amarga sonrisa y apretando con fuerza su mano izquierda

Riza: Jean… es un buen hombre

Perfecto! Ella estaba enamorada de el-pensó el pelinegro, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos. Sintió como una delicada mano se deslizaba por su mentón y le levantaba el rostro para que su mirada se encontrara con unos hermosos ojos marón

Riza: Jean es un buen hombre…es mi amigo, pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas….mi corazón siempre ha sido y siempre será tuyo

Y esta vez, fue ella quien junto sus labios en un tierno beso, al que Roy no tardo nada en corresponder con una sonrisa en sus labios. La tomo por el cuello haciendo mas profundo el beso. Se amaban, ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, siempre lo habían sentido y siempre lo sentirían. Allí estaría el uno para el otro. Protegiéndose mutuamente…cuidándose las espaldas. Ambos habían aprendido una importante lección: _"Podian ser mas que solo militares…y porque no? más que amigos también"_

__**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! :D<strong>

**En verdad significa mucho para mi y me alegra que mi historia les haya gustado. Espero pronto volver con otra historia de mi pareja de FMA favorita :P **

**Saludos a todos!**


End file.
